Yoshiwara
by MoonExpressions
Summary: [AU] Sold into Yoshiwara, Ryoma learns that to survive here he must climb in a world where money, manipulation and betrayals is the key to the top.
1. Tsukihana

A/N: Suddenly we are back here and already it's my 8th anniversary. To celebrate I have new stories started as I usually do and will continue to release the rest tomorrow.

Thank you so much to all the critics, Lurkers, reviewers, and loyal followers. Without all of you, there would never have been eight years of Thrill from this Authoress. Thank you so much for putting up with fickle dates of updating and Thank you for always reviewing and being persistent with PM's to get me to update. THAT is what makes me work my butt off to bring you these.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or the lovable characters in there.

* * *

**Yoshiwara**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **[AU] Sold into Yoshiwara, Ryoma learns that to survive here he must climb in a world where money, manipulation and betrayals is the key to the top.

* * *

**Chapter I: Tsukihana**

_**Edo**_

_**Yoshiwara**_

_**12 PM**_

Ryoma smiled slightly as he viewed the peaceful face of his favorite woman sleeping the day away. Her lip parted slightly as she adjusted her body into a more comfortable position. Ryoma bit his lip in an attempt to hide amusement that some things about the most wanted woman never changed; including her habit of fidgeting in her sleep. Ryoma's finger trailed softly down the length of the woman's arm in slight admiration that the skin could be so soft and yet so sensitive to his very touch. He prodded harder on her shoulder.

"Unnnh" Her lips slightly opened in protest. Her eyebrows scrunched as her eyes squinted to the dim lighting in her room as she searched out the culprit for the person prodding her.

"Do you want to die today?" She whispered pulling her blanket higher to cover her shoulder.

"But it's time to get up Ayu…" Ryoma said softly. He pressed a kiss to the back of her ear and smiled when he heard her groan in frustration.

"You are a slave driver…" She muttered as she sat up slowly.

In Ryoma's opinion, Ayu was most beautiful like this. Her hair in disarray from the night, a childish pout that made her reachable and her glorious violet eyes bore at him which made others swore was witchcraft.

"Ayu is beautiful…" Ryoma uttered to her as he caught a wisp of her midnight, black hair and twirled it loosely on his finger in wonder of how soft it was to the touch.

"So he says every morning," Ayu said with a slight smile before she yawned behind slender fingers and shifted.

"And so I do," Ryoma nodded in agreement as he pulled her expensive kimono over her shoulders to hide her naked breasts.

"Get out," Ayu commanded as she pulled the blanket off and adjusted her kimono to her comfort. "I have to prepare for day shift… where are my attendants?"

"Awaiting you," Ryoma said with a fleeting smile before he stood to do as told.

She nodded regally and swept out with the full force of a queen.

Ryoma exited Ayumi's bedroom then parlor and started down the hall to his own duties. He slightly heard the murmurs of others talking about how well Ayumi gets treated because of the extra benefits she gives to Ryoma but he ignored it. Living with women's like these for the past ten or so years have taught him that jealousy was always lurking behind their beautiful faces.

Heading down the stairs, Ryoma frown slightly at some who were taking their time in duties and barked at the loitering bath boy who was supposed to have readied the baths. Here at Tsukihana, everything ran smoothly thanks to him. He was the manager of Tsukihana, the sole person who controlled over a hundred workers and was well respected for his management… but that hadn't always been true.

"Sumane Kaicho (Excuse me manager)"

Ryoma turned slightly as ushered the man forward. His hair as usual looked as if he had just rolled out of bed and no matter how he claimed to have brushed or comb it; it always looked like seaweed hanging down his head.

"What is it Kirihara?" Ryoma asked ushering him forward.

"The water is ready for the ladies." Kirihara said with a respectful bow.

Ryoma nodded and continued on his way. "Have the girls ready themselves then, time does not wait for anyone."

"Hai," Kirihara said before running off to do as told.

Ryoma headed up on another set of stairs and slid the door open to the other girl's room.

"Saki, to your bath," Ryoma said as he glanced into her parlor where she was being attended to by her three attendants.

"Hai, Ryoma- kaicho," She said with a sigh as she adjusted herself on the pallet she was sitting on. She smiled softly and her doe-like brown eyes softened as well to make a picture perfect woman. There was no doubt that they way she looked were what made her a Zashiki-mochi hirusan (High-end Courtesan with her own parlor).

"I'm already up Ryoma-kaichou…" A melodious voice said jolting his look down the hall to where he was headed next. Her sensual figure moved towards him slowly yet the smile that touched her lips was one of mystery and hidden promises.

"That's good Hikari," Ryoma greeted her with a slight brush of cheek with the back of her hand. He nodded slightly to the Shinzo (Novice Courtesan) following behind her. She nodded back with a greeting and flush as they passed.

It was his job to get all the girls up and ready before two when the day shift would start. A good day would start there and hopefully night shift would be even better.

Satisfied that the girls were filing out themselves, Ryoma headed down the back stairs and went to see if the food was ready for the girls. Tsukihana was a strict place that placed perfect timing as one of its finest attributes.

_**Edo**_

_**Yoshiwara**_

_**2 PM**_

Ryoma watched in silent approval as a line of men were already filling the quota outside their doors to see their girls. By the time the girls filed into the showcase room and Oiran (Top-Rank Courtesan) had settled, many already were offering for Oiran and others.

"Shall we open business?" Kirihara asked looking at the crowd of men.

Ryoma nodded ready to take offers for the day.

'_Life hadn't always been this way for Ayu or for me in fact. It had been very hard at one time…"_

_**BACK TO THE PAST**_

_**Elsewhere**_

_**Twelve years earlier**_

_'I lived in a small, peaceful town once. I had a family, Ayu had a family, and we had everything we needed.'_

"Come on," Ryoga called out as he skidded to a stop with a grin slightly breathless from running. He pushed his dark green locks back and looked at the blue sky in slight wonder as a large white cloud passed overhead. He was fourteen this year but he had big dreams to be more than a farmer as his father was. He wanted to go to Edo, master swordsmanship and become a real samurai.

Ryoma followed his brother as he came to a stop beside his brother not saying a word. He too had his brother's green locks and gold piercing eyes. Though he had no ambition like his brother to swing tree branches as if he was a samurai, he was quite talented in sums and organization. Ayu's father had once told him after patting his head softly that he'd make a very good merchant.

"Oi!"

Both turned to see Ayu waving at them from her gate. Her dark hair blew gently in the breeze as the boys rushed towards where she waited. They had lessons today and then they could play on the hill afterwards if Ayu's nanny went with them.

Here in their small town, Ayu's family was the most prosperous and educated since her father and mother both were from samurai families. Sadly Ayu's father was the second son and didn't inherit much but he had worked hard and become a moderately powerful merchant.

Their parents had been great friends though since the day Ryoga had saved Ayu from drowning. As repayment for saving their only daughter, Ayu's parents had allowed Ryoga and Ryoma to be educated by Ayu's tutors when she had lessons.

They lived a moderately exciting yet peaceful life.

'_I remembered the days we waited for Ayu when she was forced to sit through her tea ceremonies and flower arrangement with her mother, the lessons on proper etiquette we slept through, the calligraphy ink we drew instead of wrote with and the food Ayu's mother always prepared for all of us. Each memory was still intact if I looked far enough… their faces still etched deeply in mind. Little did we know that going to the hills by ourselves that one day would alter the rest of our lives'_

"Ne, let's go see if hahaue (mother) made some snacks for us." Ayu prompted after hearing Ryoga's stomach groan.

Ryoga nodded his agreement as he stood looking at the sky. "We have to send you back and head home. Our parents will be worried by now, the sun is sinking."

"We can play tomorrow," Ryoma added and stood beside his brother. He watched as Ryoga helped Ayu up and all three headed down one hill and back through the thick trees back towards the village. They didn't realize the chaos until they heard steel clashing and Ryoga had pushed them behind him.

"What's?" Ayu started

"Shh!'" Ryoga warned as he advanced cautiously and motioned them to follow along the houses.

Ayu yelped slightly when she saw a body lying face down on the ground. Blood pooled around the body and it frightened her enough to grab for Ryoma's hand.

"It must be bandits!" Ryoga said with widened eyes. He gripped his bokken( wooden sword) that Ayu's father had gifted him earlier that day tightly as he led them through their secret path they usually took towards their houses.

"Hah…. My house!" Ayu said in alarm as she realized the servants running from the house being slashed by soldiers dressed in their armor with no regrets as their clearly demented smiles showcased their love for the destruction they were causing around them.

"Ayu…" Ryoma called out as she broke away in a hurry from both of them to get in through the hidden side door.

"Ryoma, I'm going to check on hahaue and oyaji!" Ryoga called out heading through another path.

"What about-"

"Go with Ayu-chan!" Ryoga called out before disappearing behind the smoke and houses.

There was no time to think as he scrambled to do as his brother told him to do. They could argue later about how he needed to quit being so bossy despite being older. Sneaking in amidst the screams of mercy and twisted laughter wasn't so hard when you were kid Ryoma found. Still, the danger that he could be spotted through the fiery blazes and haze from the smoke made his heart pound loudly as he felt more clumsy with fear than usual.

"Hahaue!"

Ryoma spotted Ayu at the same time her mother spotted both of them. She looked hassled and had tears streaming down her eyes but she still pulled them both into her arms and into the room they used as the play room.

"What's going on?" Ayu asked looking at her mother's terrified face.

"Ayumi… you have to grow up and live." Her mother said brokenly holding her close. "You're just a little girl and I-"

"THAT BITCH RAN DOWN THIS WAY SOMEWHERE!"

Ayu's mother let out a sob as she pressed a kiss to Ayu and pulled Ryoma in front of her.

"Take care of her Ryoma," Ayu's mother said with a small smile though tears fell from her eyes. "I know you're younger than Ayu but it's a man's duty to protect a lady."

"I understand," Ryoma said feeling that his agreement would make Ayu's mother happy.

She nodded and pressed a kiss onto his cheek as well. "I'll distract them while you two hide and when you have the chance, run."

Ryoma nodded and she took that as enough time while she pushed them towards the closet and pressed them into the secret alcove niche.

"Shh…" Ayu's mother said pulling the closet door almost close before she let out a scream when a man holding a bloody katana pulled her hair hard.

"Stupid bitch is trying to hide in the closet!" The man said to his partner that came into the room as well.

"I'm going to have myself a little fun with the mistress of the household…" The man said with a grin as he pinned Ayu's mother to the ground and moved her kimono aside roughly.

"Fuck! Authorities coming down from the hills, we got to go man! Kill the bitch and be done with it!"

"Che!" The man said swing his katana down straight through Ayu's mother's heart.

"Hahaue!" Ayu screamed ripping the closet door open to go to her mother's side in tears.

"Shit, there's a kid!" The guy said turning his bloodied sword towards Ayu now.

"I'm getting out of here!" his partner said and started running.

He swung to finish Ayu off but Ryoma gathered his courage and charged out of his hiding spot without a word and kicked the man hard while pulling on the man's necklace that he wore.

"Gahh!" He screamed letting his sword fall. "You little brat!"

"Let's GO!"

"You little brats are lucky!" He said savagely before he sheathed his sword and went running from the room.

"Ryoma… Hahaue…hahaue…" Ayu blabbered incoherently through her tears as she leaned against Ryoma.

Ryoma swallowed hard as he held Ayu close looking at the woman who had treated him like her own son. It had been hard to believe that seconds before she had been alive and was well but now lying still.

Ryoma had no idea how long they sat there beside Ayu's mother, he had no idea how many tears they had cried as they clung onto each other but he did know that when he felt a hand on his shoulder he had been too weak to even turn.

Thankfully it was just Ryoga and some of the soldiers from Ayu's uncle who served him.

Ryoma didn't have the strength to ask Ryoga about their parents. His quiet demeanor and cold eyes were telling enough that it must have been similar to Ayu's mother.

Ayu added Ryoga into the hold and all three held onto each other knowing now they had no one but each other left. While Ayu summoned fresh tears, Ryoma rubbed the headache that numbed him and watched as his brother clung to Ayu with one arm and the other held tightly onto his bloodied bokken…. What had Ryoga went through?

**Days Later**

Ryoga hated it. Ayu's aunt had no qualms as she established herself immediately as the guardian over Ayu. Her uncle had been busy serving under the daimyo (powerful lord of the area) and had sent her aunt to care for everything. Sadly she was selling everything…including Ayu and both of them.

She had hired out the slave traders to come in the middle of the night to ambush them. The two men had knocked out Ryoma and Ayu in one go but Ryoga had heard and put up a good fight. Still, he was no match for stronger guys and when they teamed up on him, he was tied up and could only watch angrily as the greedy bitch collected her two gold ryo 's and the last gift that Ayu's father gave him laid lost to him in the room they had been sleeping in.

There was no escape as they traveled on wagon with other kids that had been sold in much the same way as they had. All three had huddled close to one another and took comfort in knowing that they were together.

"You'll fetch us a nice price"

That's what they had said to all the kids. Still, Ayu knew better. She knew the road to Edo would keep them together but the outcome would be all of them sold to different places. So she did the only thing she could. She became friendly with the merchant leader and through their journey, she was able to convince him that her brothers and she sold together could be a bigger profit then apart.

So they arrived in Edo and each time children were selected and tossed to new owners, all three feared where they'd end up. All three of them who had never ventured out of their village at that time knew nothing of where they had entered at that time. They had merely stared at the gates they rolled through in slight interest, the women's who walked by in awe and when they were unloaded in front of a middle aged woman who puffed her tobacco in her kiseru(Japanese smoking pipe). Her eyes darted between all three when the merchant explained how all three were to be sold together and frowned a bit as she continued to view all three of them.

"They are good-looking so we should be looking at four gold ryo for them all."

Ryoga frowned as he realized the profit the merchant would be making when he had only paid two gold Ryo for all three of them.

She made no move to offer or refuse them for several long moments as they stood in front of her. She merely puffed away in silence till all three of them felt frustrated and stared back at her in the same manner she gave them.

A smile cracked across her face then and she waved a young girl standing at the door forward.

"I'll take them," She said turning away as she took the money from the girl and paid the merchant. Looking to the side, she indicated for two young males to come forward.

"Yes Yuka-dono?"

"Send the girl to Taki and take both down to learn the ways of our teahouse." She ordered.

"Hai!" Both acknowledged and moved to do as told.

Ayu nodded slightly to both in acceptance that she'd be okay and both were shoved to another door to await their new life here.

Sold into the Tokinawa Teahouse in Yoshiwara, Ryoga who was oldest understood most what this would be like. They were slaves from this moment on and from the moment they changed into the attire, they were forced to learn to work as serving males who cook, clean, show guests in and heat baths and be runners that run errands outside for the teahouse for the owners and girl's.

Looking at his brother as they worked hard, Ryoga grit his teeth and planned mentally on how they all were going to get out of here. Surely outside would be better than in here.

**Elsewhere**

Ayu glanced around at the other girls sitting in the room as the girl who guided her up explained the situation to the richly garbed woman who sat opposite of them staring out the window. It seemed the woman was not interested nor was anyone else who sat in the room with her.

Ayu couldn't help but eye how her hair was styled nothing like how her mother had done her hair. She had rouge on her lips and cheek, pretty brown eyes, and a certain look that made her look delectable.

"Get her dressed as a kamuro." She merely said after a while. "It seems the old lady thinks I need to support more girls than the five I already have."

Ayu merely followed and did as told since she had no reason to refuse yet. She was bathed and dressed while the girl told her how grateful she should be to Taki-onee because she would be footing her food and clothes until she could fend for herself. She was told that Taki was the Oiran and happens to be the most popular Oiran in Yoshiwara as well since it's said she had serviced the Shogun as well and he said she was a delectable woman.

Ayu barely knew what that meant but she didn't question it. After all, all three of them had made a promise to escape as soon as possible together.

And try they did.

They lasted a week in the servitude before getting their chance to escape. They had ran and dodged, kicked and shoved just to make it to the gate before they were caught. Still, the gates shut them in, the people held them down and Ryoma could only watch as the open gates that could've been there freedom shut sealing not only his fate but his aniki's and Ayu-chan's.

Perhaps it was because they were valuable, or maybe it was because so much was spent on them that they were merely tied to a tree for the night and whipped across the legs with bamboo. Still, all three didn't cry out though tears escaped their eyes. They were strong and together, each knew without having to say, that they could bare anything together.

"Do you know that we may not be able to carve you up but there are worse tortures than death." The mistress said with a sneer. "No one has ever escaped from my clutches and you brats won't be the first."

"Being ungrateful towards me deserves no reward." Taki said harshly slapping Ayu with a deadly look of her own. "I put you under my wing and give you a place to sleep well and you run? Do you really want to be outside with the others? Your lives aren't your own anymore!"

Ayu didn't say a single word back to her. Her eyes never wavered as she stared the Oiran down with her violet eyes and set jaw of defiance. She had never been one to break down like a girl and she wouldn't start now with Ryoga and Ryoma defending her vehemently next to her. She wouldn't break down… she promised her mother she'd be strong, she'd bare her future if only no one would take Ryoma or Ryoga away from her.

'_Suddenly life took this turn and we were thrust deeper and deeper into this life. We hated it but it was as the Oiran said… our lives weren't our own anymore and if we wanted to have a say in it then we'd have to grasp whatever we could and climb using our own strengths. We made our first promises then. We'd climb; we'd take down the evil owners and escape together.'_

**Four Years Later**

Ryoma looked at his brother from the corner of his eye as they laid next to each other in the dark. Though they had told Ayu not to go through with becoming a Shinzo, (Courtesan-in-training) she had to. The mistress had ordered it and after being the quiet attendant behind the Oiran, now she would be seated at the same table and be serving the men the Oiran entertained as well.

Ryoga had been extremely angry but as usual, Ayu calmed him with a sincere talk. Ryoma didn't need the same treatment as that. He could understand by just looking at her expression. She had tried her best and she knew she could no longer prevent the inevitable. When they were first sold here, none of them understood what it meant to be here besides being a slave. But after four years of watching the trade, Ryoma himself no longer could see life innocently. All the dirt, the lies were exposed and he couldn't even cling onto the memory of his childhood to save himself now. Each day Ryoma was starting to feel numb in the mind, he was starting to push everything farther. The darkness was swallowing him and yet he felt always a glimmer of hope beneath all that because his brother and Ayu were still within grasp.

"Ryoma,"

"What?" Ryoma asked.

His brother looked at him seriously in the dark and Ryoma knew one thing instantly. They were going to have a serious talk.

'_Aniki told me to be strong and protect Ayu. I promised of course. I wasn't physically as strong like Aniki but he always said I was exceptionally bright and quick-witted; I had no idea that the day after Aniki would abandon us and disappear from Yoshiwara. He had gone out to run an errand and never returned. I was punished and Ayu but in the end nothing could be done about it so we were worked extra hard and forgiven slightly.'_

**Back to the Present**

"Daichi-dono is here for Oiran" Kirihara interrupted

"Sou… Let's get a move on then." Ryoma said walking towards the front which was already bustling with people and excitement. He pushed his thoughts aside and for the sake of business tried to focus.

It was time to make money.

* * *

A/N: Sudden interest in thrusting Thrill into the past. Hope you all enjoyed the opening and crave for more. Do review and give me your thoughts on the story so far.


	2. Flower Of The Night

A/N: Happy Birthday to my muse, my onee! Thank you for always pushing me through the ruts of writing and making sure I release. Everyone must love the muse that hunts my other muses for me and holds the gun to my head to write! LOL

* * *

Skryrssb – Well it wouldn't do to reveal everything in the first chapter so do stay tuned.

MARYLOVER- Yes another with Ryoga present… for the first part at least. Syuu will make his appearance very soon all right.

Karen- I love it too but up till now I didn't know what I wanted to do with the period. I finally settled on this so we'll see how well I can navigate through.

Ciel D'or Serendipite – I have a real love for the past as well so I'll try my best to blend that with thrill and bring you guys a wonderful story.

* * *

**Yoshiwara**

** Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] Sold into Yoshiwara, Ryoma learns that to survive here he must climb in a world where money, manipulation and betrayals is the key to the top.

* * *

**Chapter II: Flowers Of The Night**

_**Edo**_

_**Yoshiwara**_

_**6 PM**_

Ryoma's eyes roved the crowd of potential customers aligning the streets of Yoshiwara as the teahouses commenced the usual Dochu(Parade to show off Oiran) walk to showcase their Oiran. It would be barely another hour before the sun would set and the customers would pour in as they did every night. Ryoma recognized a few noteworthy samurai's and minor lords watching as eighteen different Oirans from eighteen different teahouses performed their Hachi moji (figure eight step walk) in their platform getas. He was satisfied knowing there were enough worthy people here to make a tidy profit though word on the streets outside of Yoshiwara spoke of a battle to the east that would have drew away worthy generals and samurai's.

As the dochu ended, Ryoma eyed each Oiran critically. It was essential as the manager of Tsukihana to always see what his enemies had. He was always cautious and though he knew Ayu would never fail him, he always took extra precautions. His eyes landed on Ayu as she neared their building followed by her attendants, shinzo and servants of Tsukihana. She held her head high as usual, yet there wasn't any sign of egotistic or conceited pride in her look. She was more like a hime(princess) as her clients and lords named her. She had the pride of royalty in her they said and Ryoma could see it well. He felt pride in watching her and though he could do nothing but support her from the sidelines, he was sometimes like a "proud father" as his staff and Kirihara often teased him about. Ryoma brushed his hand against Ayu's in slight support as she returned from her dochu. It was, as always well received in the streets of Yoshiwara as evening approached and the city of endlessly pleasurably nights got ready to make the money.

She was currently the top ranking Oiran not only in Tsukihana, but in Yoshiwara. Officials, daimyo's and samurai's had come to nickname her Yoshiwara's Ayu-hime.

"It will be a busy night," Ryoma announced to his staff as they began lighting the lanterns and getting ready to receive their guests. It was nearing six and night shift was going to begin.

"I agree," Ayu said and discarded her getas before moving upstairs to gain a few moments alone before having to start night shift. There hadn't been a single night when she had time to herself since making her debut almost eight years ago.

Ayu raised a hand to motion her attendants to leave her be as she settled in her parlor to rest. Her mask she kept firmly upon her face until she was certain everyone had left her alone. She took a deep breath as she leaned over slightly to slide the window open to look out. From here, she could see beyond the walls of Yoshiwara, from here she could still see bustle of life outside in Edo. It was beautiful and just slightly as usual, she had a longing to run her feet in running water as she had done when she was a little girl and race across the green hills with no worries hanging over her head.

Ayu closed her eyes and fingered a certain kanzashi( hair ornament) she always fingered during such times. It was her first Kanzashi she ever received from a customer she incidentally stole from Oiran.

"_You will one day rule this place as if it is your kingdom and they will bow and obey you as their hime."_

Ayu's eyes opened slowly as she removed the kanzashi to stare at it. The long pin was merely brass but the bell and aluminum that hung down had always been beautiful in her eyes. She had adored her patron but as such relationships were in Yoshiwara, he eventually never returned. Ayu liked to think that he was happier now wherever he was.

People sometimes asked her if she was proud she sat at the top but she always danced around the question. She could never reveal her reason as to why she clawed and manipulated her way to the top, only she knew; only Ryoma knew it was for their survival.

"_If you want to survive and protect your lover then climb to my position!"_

Ayu slipped her kanzashi back into her hair and shut the window abruptly. Yes… that was what she ended up doing. She willingly used her body and skills to climb, climb to a position where she could protect Ryoma and no one could bully him.

_**BACK TO THE PAST**_

Ayu frowned as she checked her appearance once more. She was a late bloomer and the kamuros ( girls training to be shinzos) she was placed with had already become hashi-joros(low-ranking courtesans) or zashiki-mochi's (mid-rank courtesans) earning income. She was seventeen now and still; she had not developed a womanly enough body that everyone else her age had yet. The mistress had told her personally after Ryoga left a few weeks ago that she would work anyways. She was skinny no matter how much she ate; she didn't fill like the others. The mistress had told her that her legs were too long, her butt was too firm and high, her hips too narrow, her waist too tiny and breasts were too small. She looked nothing like Taki who was shapely and had wider hips. Her breasts had a plunging line rather than a modest one and she had meaty thighs to satisfy her patrons as the mistress constantly told her. But what could she do? Her mother to her memory had been the same way but people had called her mother beautiful. The mistress had told her that if she didn't have such a pretty face and hair no man would look at her twice though.

Still Ayu learned slowly from watching as a shinzo sitting beside Taki. She had learned to be coy and tease watching as a kamuro and attendant but now as a shinzo and more privy to what actually happened behind closed screen doors and fusumas (Panels that act as doors to separate rooms); she learned the art of seduction and manipulating. Using Taki as a person to climb over, she perfected her skills at conversation. She was already an accomplished reader; she could write poetry and play shogi (Japanese chess). Though no one may care, she was well versed in running a business from her father's teaching when he taught Ryoma, and politics came easily from listening. She studied the fan dance and the shamisen with the Geishas and Maikos that the mistress employed and for once was thankful for the tea ceremonies and flower arrangement her mother made her take. That and calligraphy had its usefulness though she was constantly bullied and hit by her fellow jealous kamuros.

"Ayu!"

Ayu jumped from her spot and hurried towards the voice she had come to hate as much as the mistress voice.

"Yes Taki-onee-san?" Ayu questioned opening the fusuma that separated Taki's bedroom from her parlor. As a rule, Tai never allowed her kamuros or shinzos to call her Oiran since it made her feel old.

"Help me get dressed!" Taki snapped with a glare towards Ayu.

Ayu hurried over to help. It couldn't be helped that she was constantly bullied by Taki because she was the most rebellious when she came here. Though there were Kamuros and two other Shinzos who could easily help her, Taki preferred Ayu.

She knew people feared her debut in a few months but they continued to tease how old she was before she could officially debut. Most girls were shinzos by fifteen at the latest and made their debut at sixteen but she was already seventeen and only about to make her debut next year when she'd be eighteen.

Ayu gazed at the bags underneath Taki's eyes and wondered why she was so tired lately when most of her customers were spread throughout the week and she had refused to see her daimyo yesterday for rest.

"What are you looking at?" Taki snapped out meeting Ayu's violet eyes in the mirror.

"You look tired Taki-onee-san…" Ayu said as she adverted her eyes back to her task.

"Hn… as if you would care huh?" Taki said with slight bitterness.

Ayu didn't answer. Taki had always been harsh on everyone but her customers. She was always aware that even the girls she raised could become better than her and right now the pressure from Maki-onee-san's newest zashiki was probably irritating her. Most girls never debuted over a hashi-joro but Aya was witty and beautiful. She was also fresh which attracted a lot of people that way. Then again, it could also be that Taki had fallen as reigning queen of Yoshiwara for the last two weeks as well. They were losing to their competitor, the Hoshizora (starry sky) who now had the reigning Oiran.

"Ayu…"

"Hai?" Ayu answered snapping back to Taki who had turned to face her with a serious expression now.

"There is talk that Haru-dono is going to buy me." Taki admitted.

"Then it's good that you have somewhere well to go," Ayu said with a slight smile. She remembered that Haru-dono wasn't quite young but he was soft-spoken and seemed well enough.

"I have faith that you may rise above me," Taki said almost unwillingly. "They may miss the talent you have but I haven't…. You may be better that Aya."

"Arigato gozaimasu ( thank you very much)" Ayu said bowing her head in politeness. It was hard to get any praise from Taki, and she never ever praised them so Ayu never thought she would get to hear it.

"You'll debut soon because you are skilled… I always admired that backbone of yours." Taki said quickly as she stood to get ready for the daily dochu.

"I-"

"Say nothing," Taki snapped out and pulled her kimono on over her juban(slip worn under the kimono)

Ayu complied and merely stood to assist wordlessly when it seemed Taki needed it. She knew that it was only a matter of time because Ryoma had personally informed her early today that the mistress was thinking of debuting her as soon as Taki was bought out this week.

Then everything changed…

Three nights later Taki died before her "wedding" day and that left a huge mess for the teahouse.

"What are we going to do?" The mistress raged as she crossed the room puffing on her kiseru. Because Taki had died from unknown causes after she had been checked out and seemed good to go, she had to give the daimyo another girl to make up for his loss. He had chosen Maki-onee and that left near to nobody save for Aya and Mariko who were solid zashiki-mochi(mid rank courtesan). No one else was even a zashiki-mochi hirusan (high rank courtesan) left after Maki.

"We can place our bets on Aya," her husband said adverting his gaze out the window. "She's our best bet at Oiran right now."

"She doesn't know the Hach moji!" she groaned out. "What Oiran can do her dochu without knowing the steps?"

"She can learn." Her husband said easily. "It is not that hard since Mariko can teach her."

The mistress nodded and turned to Ryoma who had been organizing her desk. She had learned that Ryoma had a knack for being able to do sums and write so he was promoted to personally serve her.

"Echizen! Gather the girls into the back room now!"

"Ah…" Ryoma muttered and left the room quietly. He honestly didn't know if this was a blessing or a punishment for Ayu and himself. If they didn't pick up sales and land rock bottom then the other teahouses would step all over them. Still… it was true that no one qualified to lead this teahouse after Maki so what could they do?

XxX

"Aya is now our Oiran!" the mistress announced to the forty girls in the room. Of the forty, ten were zashiki-mochi's, twenty were hashi-joros and the other ten consisted of Shinzos.

The mistress did not invite the Geishas she employed nor any of the Kamuros since they only need to follow directions.

Murmurs of congratulations went up to Aya as she graciously accepted with a wide smile of expectancy.

"She shall occupy Taki's room from now on so anyone still serving Taki will now serve Aya." The mistress commanded. "Mariko will teach Aya how to do the dochu for tonight."

"But I-" Mariko started

"No excuses," the mistress said with a glare her way. "I'm promoting you to Maki's old room as well so be ready to entertain higher than you have been!"

Mariko said no more as she nodded her agreement only and bowed.

Ayu sighed slightly. She had been Taki's only shinzo along with three other kamuros and she never liked Aya or her haughty self so it'd be hard to serve under her till she herself debuted.

"Ayu!"

"Ha-hai!" Ayu said snapping to attention and out of her thoughts.

"You shall debut immediately this week," the mistress commanded.

Ayu felt her heart still as her eyes strayed across the room to where Ryoma stood. They had known this day was coming and when a girl debuted here in Yoshiwara, there was never any going back. She saw Ryoma moved forward to argue the point but she shook her head slightly holding his gaze. She had known her fate since the first night she saw what Taki-onee was expected to do for the man who visited her. She needed to accept her fate and work hard so that Ryoma and she could stay together.

XxX

"So she is for the taking?" a richly garbed older man asked. He had a nice smile and kind eyes but it was evident that he had seen a good amount of summers in his lifetime… he had to be forty or more.

"She could be," the mistress teased as she walked with all of them towards Aya's parlor. "Though Aya is well accomplished as well if you want someone more poised with experience Katsumoto-dono"

Ayu kept her face contained at having to hear all of this. Today was her debut and she, along with Mariko and Oiran, were to capture these lords attention into being customers for the Tokinawa teahouse. It was easy enough to see that the other two lords who followed held lower positions then the richly garbed one. Mariko and Oiran had already had a row about who would get to keep him as a customer… Ayu didn't care. She just needed to beat them at their game before they realized who it was that had the upper hand.

That night Ayu did her best at serving all of them and making sure that the interest was on her. She felt Mariko-onee pinch her on purpose when she saw the flow to things and Oiran had given her a nasty glare but how else was one to climb unless she climbed over the others?

Ayu ignored them and charmed the men till Katsumoto lay claim to her when the mistress wandered back to see if anything was needed. The other two accepted defeat and lay claim to Mariko and Oiran. Yet Ayu knew this was far from over when Oiran excused herself, clearly defining that she was refusing the offer for her. The cool chill that ran she spine told her as much as Oiran swept out in full glory.

"Shall we Ayu?" Katsumoto asked.

Ayu smiled and stood to follow him as Ryoma came around to escort them to a private room provided for by the mistress. Her gaze met Ryoma's and silently she conveyed her acceptance as she walked. Once they reached the room, she felt Ryoma grip her hand hard for a few seconds before he stepped out and a younger man stepped in.

"That-"

"He is my son," Katsumoto said with a smile. "I told him to come up."

"I see," Ayu said settling herself beside the futon to reach for the sake to serve. She was puzzled as to why his son was here since she hadn't seen this done before when she accompanied Taki-onee to set up her futon for her patrons.

"If you don't mind Ayu-chan…" Katsumoto began. "I actually bought your night and time for my son."

Ayu froze as she turned her gaze to the young man who walked forward from the shadows of the room and put his sword down beside them.

"I am but a old man who wants to teach my son the ways of the world." He explained accepting the sake that Ayu had slid over before she froze. "I hope you'll help me do the same?"

"What other choice do I have?" Ayu said with a warm smile as she lowered her voice into a tease rather than alarm.

He laughed and ushered his son to Ayu's side. "Then I'll let Kai have his way."

Ayu turned her head and met gazes with Kai. He was slightly mysterious the way his dark eyes held hers as if he owned her. Unlike his father, he didn't smile and seemed more serious.

Ayu's nervousness heightened yet she allowed him to pull her closer.. . it was now or never after all.

XxX

Still, though Ayu debuted as a solid zashiki-mochi as Aya did, it wasn't enough to save the Tokinawa teahouse from losing customers gradually. Aya never rose above second in Yoshiwara even as Oiran of Tokinawa teahouse because she had a cold demeanor if the person did not suit her tastes. She had rejected worthy generals and even once, the shogun's son in disguise.

Slowly they were sinking and nothing could be done as the Tokinawa teahouse sunk into a mid-rank teahouse.

Then he came back…

Not the weak Ryoga who ran off that one day years ago, but a stronger man who wore an expensive hakama(Men's pants) and haori(Men's jacket). His brown eyes were striking and his aura exerted respect; he was someone of power now. He had returned rich and married though his bride did not come with him. He had returned to save them both as he had always promised he would protect them.

But he was a little too late.

Ayu ran down the hall when she saw who it was that had her kamuro calling for her so early in the day. She didn't care for her appearance as she ran with open arms to the man who she prayed was safe since the day he stepped out of her sight.

"Ryoga!" Ayu called in happiness and relief. He stood and opened his arms and as tightly as she held him, he returned it. She was vaguely aware that he was shaking but she was too happy to see him to care about anything else. She pulled herself out of his arms to look at him and when her violet eyes met his serious brown ones, she suddenly wondered exactly what was going on…

"Ayu…" Ryoma said standing up from where he was seated beside the mistress. "We've been bought out."

"What?" Ayu asked. Then she looked around the room and noted that every employee was present in the room watching her and Ryoga for that manner since they were standing.

"Ryoga has bought us." Ryoma said with a small smile. "But…"

Ayu felt a pang of sadness. She could not leave Yoshiwara… she could never return to that world beyond the walls after becoming who she was. She now had risen to a zashiki-mochi hirusan and there was no way she could just clear her slate and walk. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that was why Ryoga looked so grim and Ryoma hadn't been excited. Ayu looked at Ryoga and though his eyebrows knitted at seeing her tears, he pulled her down to sit beside him and returned his gaze to the mistress and her husband who had their hands on his money.

"She cannot return out there." The mistress said with a small smile as she took another puff of her kiseru. "What will you do now? Take your brother only?"

"I won't leave Ayu…" Ryoma said strongly to the mistress but his eyes turned to Ryoga who was tight-lipped now.

"Well?" The mistress asked. She was satisfied with her money pile so whether she lost Ryoma was no loss to her… Ayu was a problem though. Despite how she never quite filled to her liking, it seemed she enjoyed moderate interest from higher samurai's.

Ryoga signaled one of the men he came with to come forward. When he did, he opened a chest full of ryos. The mistress eyes widened as she calculated a fortune sitting in there.

"I will buy this place from you." Ryoga confirmed. His hand tightened on the one that held Ayu's and he nodded at his brother. "One hundred ryos."

"This place is surely worth more!" the mistress scoffed.

"This place has fell from the splendor it used to be." Ryoga said pointedly. "I will also buy certain individuals here that Ryoma chooses."

"Me?" Ryoma questioned.

"Yes," Ryoga said with a nod. "You will run this place with Ayu as Oiran."

"I AM OIRAN!" Aya said speaking up from where she sat. Her chin lifted with pride as she glared at Ryoga.

"You were," Ryoga merely said and watched as his man counted out the hundred ryo he offered.

"I will leave!" Aya threatened.

"Go then… I have no need for another Oiran." Ryoga stated looking at everybody. "I will own this place and my word as well as Ryoma's is law!"

In the end, only a handful stayed as Ryoga kicked everyone out by the end of the day. Other teahouses snatched Aya and Mariko along with their shinzos and kamuros but for the most part, the lower hashi-joros and some staff stayed. Over all, Ryoga said he spent nearly two hundred ryos for everything.

"You should've left me and just taken Ryoma." Ayu said softly after everything had calmed down the next day.

"You cannot leave unless someone buys you as a mistress or wife." Ryoga said pulling Ayu into his arms. "Though I do not love my wife, I respect her too much to take you as a wife."

"You will try to love her right?" Ayu asked with a small smile. "It wouldn't be fair for her if she was not happy like our hahaues."

Ryoga nodded with a small smile. "I will…"

"That makes me happier to know."

Both looked up to see Ryoma walk into the room. He cuddled on the other side of Ryoga as they once did years ago and though all of them were all older now, there was comfort. Ryoma was already twenty this last winter and Ayu was twenty one this last summer.

"Aniki…" Ryoma started.

"It's hard…." Ryoga said roughly. "Hard that I can finally come get you both and yet the chains that hold you here as still too strong for me remove."

"Ryoga…" Ayu whispered wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"So take care of Ayumi here…" Ryoga said looking at Ryoma. "I have to return out there but I will visit, and I'll bring Kaya, my wife. I'll tell her of how strong you both are, and-"

"I'll take care of her," Ryoma cut in knowing his brother was blaming himself for being too late, for failing them.

"You didn't fail us…" Ayu said hugging his hard. "You saved us from that old witch, you saved us."

Ryoga merely nodded as he could not find words to say. He gripped Ryoma's hand hard and looked at him with a smile.

"You did well outouto…"

"You did well too aniki…" Ryoma uttered with a small smile of his own.

"I trust you to make Ayu shine… make her Yoshiwara's best, so someone who can save her will come."

"I will," Ryoma promised closing the gap between them all by drawing Ayu into his arm as well till they all sat facing each other with arms wrapped around each other.

Silence filled the room till half an hour later when Ayu spoke.

"Can I name this place?"

"Aa," Ryoma and Ryoga agreed at the same time.

Ayu laughed softly and looked at both with love in her eyes. "Tsukihana"

"Moon flower?" Ryoga asked with a smirk. "Why?"

"Because that is what we will be here, a flower that will bloom beautifully under the moon." Ayu said.

"Ryoga?" Ryoma asked.

"Hm?"

"What did you become to look like that?"

"A merchant," Ryoga said.

Ayu and Ryoma laughed as the turned to look at him.

"What?" Ryoga asked.

"You were more samurai than merchant remember?" Ryoma teased.

"Yeah but I thought about how I needed the money for you both so I learned to be content with not being a proper samurai."

"We'll still be together right?" Ayu asked almost in fear that this could be another separation.

"Always," both brothers said nudging her gently on cheeks.

**Back to the Present**

"Ayu-onee-san?"

Ayu turned her head to the fusuma that slid open to reveal Sakuya, her shinzo.

"Ryoma-kaichou is sending Atobe-dono up here."

Ayu nodded and stood. "Accompany me to the spare room to touch–up."

"Hai," Sakuya said softly and followed her out. If he was already here then she'd make him wait.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Another room**_

Fuji swallowed the rest of his sake as he viewed Atobe's "flowers of the night" in the room with them already. The high rank courtesan introduced as Saki was fairly pretty. She had a woman's softness in her speech and demeanor but her provocative looks couldn't stir his blood as it was stirring Atobe's obviously.

Her shinzo's introduced as Saeko and Hikari quietly spoke and served Yuuta and himself were seemingly like her too. It wasn't their fault they were interesting but not exciting.

Then again, he never had been tempted by Yoshiwara before so this was actually his and Yuuta's first time venturing into the heart of Yoshiwara to meet with the finest Oiran the people crowned as Ayu-hime.. though she had yet to make an appearance in the thirty minutes they had already been in here.

"So?" Atobe asked turning from Saki to face Fuji. "What do you think?"

"I'm mildly impressed by the grandeur." Fuji said with a smile as he accepted a re-fill from Hikari.

"I swear I was like you at one point too," Atobe said with a smirk. "I only came because I was forced to accompany the higher ups but then I ventured into Tsukihana one night and the proprietors knew exactly what I wanted."

Fuji smiled politely but his thoughts drifted off again. To each their own as they say but his life was filled with much more than frivolous drinking and horsing as much people in Atobe's position were doing. He was a top assassin for the Shogun, he took care of the minor problems and disputes of people who stood in the Shogun's way and he never had time to dally in places like this. He usually gets willing girls at Inns or elsewhere for free and not an exorbitant price.

In his opinion he might not be the best looking guy because he lacked the muscular build most males had but he was a decent looking male with a pleasant enough face with no scars.

Still, he wasn't interested in shelling out his money on girls whose provocative looks, small talk, and sly touches did less than a former fellow assassin could get him to respond.

He held back a sigh as he watched Atobe, a normally serious samurai loosen up in the presence of these womens. He had only agreed to accompany Atobe here because the Shogun had ordered him too after the last mission. The Shogun had told him he needed a woman who understood the stress he went through so she can be a shield to push the stress away when he reached his limit.

Yet here he found the girls would only dolt on him if he looked rich enough and handsome enough. Still, to counter his boredom he could try to see the length these girls would go to if he was to put down a lot of money…

"Shitsurei shimasu( excuse me)"

The screen door slid open to reveal another shinzo who had knelt to open the door and behind her, the reigning Ayu-hime stood behind her. Fuji felt interest form as she glided indeed like a hime would into the room, her violet eyes echoed with mystery and the smile upon her lips were not as fake as the others that sat around him. Her multiple kimonos she wore were beautiful and brightly patterned with flowers to enhance her complexion. Her multiple kanzashi's twinkled softly in her hair as she moved to enter the room. She carried an aura of elegance and yet she was certainly touchable.

"Atobe-dono…." Ayu said settling between him and Fuji. "You grace us with your presence once more."

"And Oiran takes her time as usual," Atobe answered with a smirk on his face. "Could it be someone of more importance then I am is here?"

"Perhaps…" Ayu edged with a mysterious smile. "Or perhaps I just decided to walk as fast as a turtle to service you."

Atobe let out a laugh as he accepted Ayu's refill on his sake cup.

"You never bore me Oiran,"

"That is good to know," Ayu said with a smile and turned her gaze over to Fuji. "A new guest?"

"Aa… one of the shogun's greatest warriors is with me tonight." Atobe introduced. "Fuji Syuusuke and his younger brother Fuji Yuuta."

"Yet not as great as you Atobe-dono?" Ayu asked. "After all, did you not introduce yourself to me as the greatest daimyo under the great shogun?"

Atobe laughed again and caressed Ayu's cheek lightly. "You're never going to let that phrase go are you?"

"You asked me to not let your head go to high or else someone may slice it remember?" Ayu reminded him of their first banter against one another.

"Else SHE may slit it first!" Atobe announced with a grin towards Fuji.

Fuji chuckled as well and found his interest in the place renewed. Their Ayu-hime was like a breath of fresh air after seeing the same thing for too long.

Unlike Saki, she shows tact and intelligence in her talk without flirty looks. Saki shows a woman's softness and understanding with just a hint of refinement and her Shinzo Hikari converses well within certain topics but they lacked her flair and beauty for that manner.

"Aniki… what were shinzos again?" Yuuta asked leaning over to talk to Syuusuke though his eyes were glued on the shinzo that had just walked in and settled between the both of them.

"They are courtesan's in training so you may not touch till they debut." Fuji said with a smile to his brother.

His brother visibly frowned at him but turned to talk to the newcomer and Fuji decided to see just how interesting this oiran could be.

"Oiran… or do you prefer Ayu-hime?" Fuji asked watching how those violet eyes met his in warmth not mystery as he'd expect.

"What would you prefer to call me if we were alone?" Ayu asked softening her smile as well before she looked away.

"Aisai(beloved wife)," Fuji teased with a smile.

"Oi, oi" Atobe interrupted. "You can't call her what I do!"

Everyone in the room chuckled even over the geishas sitting in the corner playing a song on their shamisen.

"Nonetheless, may I ask why Tsukihana names their women's "Flowers of the night"?" Fuji questioned looking at all the women's present in the room to answer.

"We are shrouded in darkness here Fuji-dono." Ayu said raising her violet eyes to meet his in mystery this time. "We bloom in these shadows; we tempt in this darkness and during this night; if you dare to venture in, and we will fulfill your desires, cast no judgment on your life and be your confidant as your shield and sheath.

"As expected of my Ayu," Atobe said with a laugh as he pulled Ayu closer to him. "An answer to satisfy your desire ne Fuji?"

Fuji didn't answer, he merely nodded and wondered how educated this oiran is to give such an agreeable response that would no doubt tempt even the strongest male.

"Shitsurei shimasu( excuse me)"

All eyes were directed at the door again as it slid open to reveal the smiling manager.

"Is everything going well Atobe-dono?"

"It is," Atobe said with a smile as he slid over a stack of oban( coin worth ten Ryo) towards Ryoma.

"That's good to hear." Ryoma said taking the money and placing it into his haori. "The usual tonight then I presume?"

"Of course," Atobe said with a nod. "Tsukihana never fails my expectations Echizen."

Fuji though, was thoroughly intrigued by Ryoma because Ryoma's smile, as he talks is the ones he usually gives as a cover for his true feelings. Which made him wonder, what was the guy was actually feeling…

"Are you the owner?" Fuji questioned.

"I am the stand-in," Ryoma acknowledged with a small smile to Fuji. "I run the place as the manager."

"Sou…" Fuji uttered viewing him in interest. He was definitely a fine specimen with golden eyes that promised everything and more.

"Are you enjoying your time Fuji-dono?" Ryoma asked moving to sit behind him to open the screen door to let in some of the night air as everyone moved out of Ryoma's way.

"I am," Fuji admitted for the most part.

"But your preference isn't within the room since you're amused but not interested in staying right?" Ryoma whispered over prickling Fuji's neck where his breath hit.

Fuji was surprised by the turnabout question and in a moment of the suddenness, he slid his blue eyes open and turned to stare into the manager's wicked golden ones.

* * *

A/N: There will be time somewhere else to side story and talk of their past from each of their perspective. We'll go into detail during those chapters. Review my lovelies and more will be on its way!


End file.
